It Should Have Been
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: The secret is out in a hospital room. How does everyone react when hearing someone's confession not meant for their ears? BABE HEA. AU. AR. but you never know, it really could happen this way...
1. Chapter 1

**a/n I know I said no more Helen bash but I was missing the ol' girl and you know me...I have to show you why I'm missing her...**

**"It Should Have Been..."**

**Helen Plum never knew she had an audience behind her. Washing Valerie's face with a cool damp cloth, she just kept up a steady stream of mutterings to herself (or so she thought):**

**"Honestly Valerie, I never ever thought it would be you in a hospital bed. Why on earth did that driver hit your van? I'm just glad that the girls weren't with you this time. I got the call that my 'daughter' had been hurt, and I thought it was Stephanie. I would have been here sooner if I'd had known it was YOU, and not her."**

**Brushing her eldest daughter's hair through her fingers Helen kept on, "It should have been your sister here, after all I would be home now fixing dinner for you and your family. Not to mention Frank and Mother. But, I did get it fixed in time to get here, but how I wish it was her, and not you laying in this bed. Please wake up Valerie and come back to me."**

**Hearing a gasp behind her, Helen turned never expecting to see just WHO overheard her mutterings.**

**Ranger, the coldness in his eyes had her shivering. **

**Stephanie, the daughter that was always humiliating her, hearing her own mother wishing pain upon her instead of her favorite daughter.**

**Her own mother Edna and husband Frank also had their glare fixated on her.**

**Edna had started swaying hearing the vitriol coming from Helen's mouth, her own 'wonder woman' catching her before she hit the floor.**

**Frank's look of disgust was evident on his face as well. Everyone knew just how much Helen disliked Stephanie's antics, ever since she moved in with Ranger and out of her control from the Burg.**

**But this?**

**This was a whole new level of hatred Helen Plum had finally voiced out loud.**

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxooxxo**

_A/N**2. **Never let it be said that Our own Ms. Myrna aka Babesrus2 cannot beta, because it's all due to her and Ms. Tammie this little ditty got posted today. Luckily I caught our very own CMW2 from Lock That Sht Up and all three ladies graciously helped me in this endevor._

_Need I say its not mine?_

_au. ar. Helen finally voiced her thoughts, no wild turkey needed. How't this for a start?_

**Yes second chapter of We're Done Here to be posted shortly...**

_**Thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gasp's Heard.**

**Previously:**

**Frank's look of disgust was evident on his face as well. Everyone knew just how much Helen disliked Stephanie's antics, ever since she moved in with Ranger and out of her control from the Burg.**

**But this?**

**This was a whole new level of hatred Helen Plum had finally voiced out loud.**

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxo

Stepping around the group that hid her small frame, an elderly woman walked to the front of the group. Not to be denied, she just started talking...after all when Ethel Gabowtiz has something to say, folks _**always **_listened...

"Helen Plum, I can't believe I heard you right. Surely you didn't wish it was Stephanie here in that bed instead of your oldest daughter, Valerie? After everything Steph has done for the community, working to make the Outreach program available for all school children, why Rangeman has done more for the youth in this town than our school's have. And yet you have the gall to stand there and say that?" Words just flew from Ethel Gabowitz's mouth.

Helen couldn't believe everyone was staring at her, 'surely the words really didn't come from my mouth did they? Now everyone knows how I really feel, what will everyone say when they hear my own comments? _**Why me?'**_

Ethel was a force to be reckoned with, if anyone was the **Q**ueen of the **B**urg **I**ntel **N**etwork it was Ethel. Her ability to soothe patients was a calling of hers, which is why she volunteered at the very hospital Valerie Plum was in. It used to be Ethel herself that called Helen when Stephanie was in the hospital, but now since she was no longer a bounty hunter, Ethel had nothing to call Helen about.

It was also the reason she was Edna's best friend. The knowledge these two old ladies possessed had folks running in fear of them. They knew _**everything about everybody.**_

Stephanie told Ethel, "Thank you for calling us about Valerie, it was nice of you to keep her _**own flesh and blood**_ informed she was here. I really appreciate you finding out that they were staying with Suzie Needlehimer from High School. Val always called her, when she wanted to know out about anyone here in Trenton. _**And for the girls not wanting to see their own Grandma now, that makes perfect sense to me."**_

Patting Stephanie's arm, Ethel told her, "It's the least I could do, you're my grandchildren's new hero. Why, that laptop your nice man Hector helped them build has just helped their self esteem go sky high. Something to call their own, it was the least I could do calling you about your sister."

Turning to Ranger, Ethel looked up into his eyes while telling him, "You know, when Hector's nephew came to me and told me about my grandkids getting in with the wrong crowd after school, my heart just nearly stopped. But Ramon' brought me the information about the Community Outreach program that Stephanie started up, I just want to thank you personally for helping my family." Reaching over and giving the man in black a hug, Ethel took a step back and focused her own 'Burg glare on the person most deserving...

_**"As for you Helen Plum, just wait until I get done telling everyone just what you said,"**_ Ethel held up her phone. "I always wanted to hit the record button on this fancy I-Phone and it looks like now everyone can hear the words coming out of your very own mouth. _**Evil. That's what you are, Helen. You'll be so talked about now, just like you talk about Stephanie here."**_

Ranger looked over at Frank, noting the fury still on the older man's face and said, "Why don't we go get some chairs for everyone, it seems to me that _**The Sword of Damocles is hanging over your wife's head, all by a single hair." (see footnote)**_

Ethel spoke again and everyone's eyes swung her way when she said, "Why Helen, _**did you have a little accident just now, seems to me like you need those Depends that incontinent women wear."**_

Sure enough, Helen Plum stood there, a urine spot showing on her pale tan pantsuit.

Laughter was heard coming from Room number 214 at Trenton Memorial Hospital at that snide comment coming from sweet looking Ethel Gabowitz.

Bringing the chairs from the hallway into the corner of Val's room and getting everyone situated, Ranger focused his eyes directly on Helen and said, "Mrs. Plum, why don't you come and have a seat, I've a few things to say to you."

Helen's wet stain increased and hearing his cold voice sent shivers up her spine while her bladder leaked just a little bit more.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**not mine AU AS WELL.**_

_**Hopefully Elaine aka Proudofyoubabe will have time to beta this for me...you know her magical red pen and all...and Thanks to both Ms. Elaine and Ms. Tammie for some added in lines, just bringing out some more humor...**_

Evil Cackle of Laughter.

_**AR as in this story, VAL IS NOT married to Albert...came home from good ol' Steve and the baby sitter thing...Steph and Ranger are a couple already...**_

_**thoughts?**_

Usage notes: This phrase comes from a story about Damocles who had to eat his food with a sword hanging over him which was tied up by a single hair. _**Gotta love Google...**_


	3. Chapter 3

a/n poor poor Helen, time to get some justice I feel anyway. She's never ever been much of a mother...

Previously:

Bringing the chairs from the hallway into the corner of Val's room and getting everyone situated, Ranger focused his eyes directly on Helen and said, "Mrs. Plum, why don't you come and have a seat, I've a few things to say to you."

Helen's wet stain increased and hearing his cold voice sent shivers up her spine while her bladder leaked just a little bit more.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooooooooxoxoxoxoxox

"Have A Seat, Helen."

One empty seat was left for Helen Plum. Slowly she made her way over to it, between her own mother and Ethel Gabowitz.

Turning his seat so he was straddling it Ranger had to remember where he was when thoughts of his Babe 'straddling his own body'came to his mind.

Like what had happened that very morning.

Luckily, Ranger could multi-task. Glancing over at Steph, he noticed a faint blush on her cheeks, and with a wink he let her know he had the very same thoughts.

"Why are you all here, is what I'd like to know in the first place," Helen started talking. "Not to mention, why are you all dressed in such nice clothes. I haven't seen you look this good since we were married, Frank. And Stephanie, I didn't even know you had a nice lady's dress, much less know how to look like one."

It seemed like everyone took in a breath of air hearing those words spoken with such venom.

Silenced only when Ranger pinned her with a glare that had Edna twittering in laughter.

The smell of fresh urine permeated the room.

Again.

Everyone but Helen let out a soft chuckle over the fact Helen's stain was growing on her slacks.

"First off, Mrs. Plum, you need to be quiet. Your oldest daughter is suffering from a concussion and needs to rest. Hearing you shriek like you always do certainly won't help matters." _**Ranger started talking.**_

"We need to get a few things straight here. You do not run your family. **Ever**. **Again**. Are we understood? Hearing how much you hate your own daughter is just impossible for me to fathom. You show more compassion and love to complete strangers than you do to either of your own children.

How many times have we walked into your own home, Helen, and heard you berate Val on the phone, all the way in California for not 'being more understanding' of her husband's problems? Or overheard you screech when you call Steph being outraged over something she did for the community? That Steph, your own flesh and blood was 'embarassing you' in the newspaper when Rangeman got the certificate of thanks from Mayor Juniak? Only because Frank was in the picture as well? Was it because your own husband has a life, away from you and your meddling ways?

As far as us being here, we were on our way over to help Valerie move into her new home, one that Steph and your husband helped pick out for her and the girls. It was to be a family party, and **No, you weren't invited**. **No**, you don't need to know where it is. And **yes**, it is not in the Burg that you so value."

Stephanie leaned forward in her chair to speak; her fists were so tightly clenched in such rage that Ranger thought her 'blood pressure was through the roof', seeing his Babe start to shake.

"I will never ever see you again after today. **You are dead to me**. My life will no longer have room for someone like you in it. I've had enough of you being the devil I personally know, and it's just a damn shame you are my mother. That's all I have to say to someone like you."

"Oh my, this is good. You're finally getting your comeuppance Helen Mazur Plum, and all the locals are hearing it live. This is better than that **Peyton Place** soap opera on TV," Ethel piped out saying. Helen saw the record button still on Ethel's phone and tried to lunge for it. Trying to make it stop and not getting anywhere.

A soft tap was heard at the door.

Entering the room, Ethel let out a soft laugh. "Why come in Linda, are you Valerie's nurse today?"

"I am Grandma, it's time for Val's two hour check and to see if she feels like waking up a little bit more," Linda told everyone.

Stopping in the room, Linda started sniffing the odor. "What happened in here? Did Val have an accident in her bed?" asking the room.

No one said a word.

Linda starting talking in a low voice to her patient as Frank had a smile on his face hearing his daughter's voice, "Daddy, are you here?"

Frank got up from his seat and walked quietly over to his daughter's bedside. Helen wanted to get up as well, but Edna and Ethel held her back, hands on each of her arms.

"Daddy's here Valerie. How are you feeling?" Frank questioned his oldest keeping his voice soft, not jarring the pain in Val's head.

"My headache is starting to get better now that I've taken a nap. Whose watching the girls? I remember being on my way to meet Steph and Ranger and Grandma, who has the girls?" Val's voice started to rise in agitation.

"Ella and Luis picked the girls up, they're at Rangeman where you three are staying tonight. Tomorrow is soon enough for us to get you moved in, Steph already took care of it. We set the alarms, got the passcode from the security at the entrance booth. You're all set, except for one thing. **Your Mother is here**."

"**Why me Daddy**? Make her Go Away." Val said before going back to sleep again.

Helen's mouth opened and closed like a fish on a hook. 'Not her too! Another daughter not wanting me? What's wrong with them?' asking herself.

"How does it feel, Mrs. plum? **To know your own children don't want you in their lives**?" Ranger asked.

His eyes cold and hard. Pinning Helen with his legendary glare. The **glare** that had most criminals running away fast. The glare that had his own men dreading it landing on them.

The glare that if Helen had anything left in her bladder it would be making the hospital room reek even more.

**That Glare**.

xoxoxoxoxxoox

Ah yes, the glare. Love it don't you?

as usual yada yada not mine.

I have a silent beta; many thanks. and Ms. Tammie who is always happy to help read ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Effects of the Glare.

Previously:

"How does it feel, Mrs. Plum? **To know your own children don't want you in their lives**?" Ranger asked.

His eyes cold and hard. Pinning Helen with his legendary glare. The **glare** that had most criminals running away fast. The glare that had his own men dreading it landing on them.

The glare that if Helen had anything left in her bladder it would be making the hospital room reek even more.

**That Glare**.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

"Where do you think you are going, Helen?" Frank questioned his wife as she tried to stand up once again. Still her arms were pinned down by the two oldest women in the room, her own mother and Ethel Gabowitz.

"Frank," Helen replied. Not looking anywhere. Still feeling all eyes on her, focused like a spotlight, Helen felt like a deer trapped in plain sight. Helen chose her **own** denial technique and tried to distract everyone from her.

"Frank," Helen repeated.

"What on earth have I done to you and this family of ours, anyway? I'm a good wife, I do the laundry and cooking, not to mention cleaning around our home. Why is everyone turning on me **all of a sudden**?"

Ethel chose that time to speak up, "Helen dear. You've been seen and heard around town. I've even heard you say about how '**disgraceful**' your girls are. That both my daughters need to find 'husbands willing to put up with them.' You were heard telling Angie over the phone, all the way in California, **not** to be like her mother, or her aunt."

"You can't deny it Helen Plum! After all I may be old and gossip but one thing you can never say about me, is that Ethel Gabowitz **never lies**. You know this. Now, you need to **OWN** that fact as Gospel. Sure as I am sitting here, holding your arm down, we all know what I am saying is the truth!" Ethel exclaimed.

Helen seemed to be in her own world of denial land- it was true indeed, hard as it was to hear, Ethel was right. Her focus however was on what was happening across the room:

Slowly Valerie's head was raised inch by inch, Linda was watching her patient's face for the slightest grimace of pain. The controls were silent when Val was almost to the point of a ninety degree angle. Motioning for a drink of water, Frank was only too happy to attend to his daughter. Helen's narrow chicken lips tightened even more at the thought that Frank 'was taking my place at MY daughter's bedside, where I was supposed to be.'

Helen was trying to put the focus on Valerie, or anybody else but her. It was becoming more of a tension filled standoff with Ranger still focusing his dislike on one Helen Plum.

That is until her youngest daughter chose to speak up.

Getting red in the face with her anger spiking, Steph leaned forward to say, "So the truth finally comes out. All those people stopping me in the Deli, what's been overheard as your gossiping is true? I almost gave you the benefit of the doubt on that comment, but I just knew deep down inside you've always hated Valerie and I. Thank goodness this is the last time we have to see you in person, much **smell your wet pants**. Or that awful **Wild Turkey on your breath**. Get out of here, and don't come back. We'll have Val discharged and away from here, before you get back, **Mother Dearest**. It was Angie and Mary Alice that overheard you on the phone, telling Val to keep her husband and doing all the 'wifely duties' needed to stay married. Not to mention what Val heard you tell Angie, your very own granddaughter on the other phone line. How could you **even think** to turn this little family with your own granddaughters into someone just like you? Maybe you need to go see Dr. Fassbender again and pick up those pills he has waiting on you at the desk. Yes, Mother **people talk** and right now its all about how you are treating your own family."

xoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Helen POV.

Disowned?

Me?

I couldn't move. My feet seemed stuck to the floor as I met Stephanie's glare head on.

Her blue eyes had such fire in them, just like her Father's did so many years ago when we were first married.

Only instead of being filled with love, I was seeing **indifference and contempt** in those brilliant blue eyes.

I watched as she put her hand on 'that mans' arm, at least she was able to calm him down enough to where his eyes somewhat changed expression when he looked at her.

Maybe she's right. Ever since I found out Valerie was in the hospital, not in California like I thought she was, I've been such a wreck. My nerves are shot, and I desperately wanted a drink at this very moment in time.

I felt my arms being released as if by joint consent, mother leaning over to me and said, "You need to go now, Helen, before other truths about your attitude come out. Don't forget to visit Dr. Fassbender, he has just what you need. Your hormones are killing what standing you do have left in this little clique of yours. You better get right and make it soon as I'm not sure how much longer I can hold Ethel back from spilling your story. Matter of fact, we'll give you a ride over there and take you home. Ethel, do you have some **Chux** my daughter can sit on in that new car you just bought?"

Laughter was heard as my very own Mother pulled me out of my own daughter's hospital room.

**My humiliation is complete.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

a/n not mine

ar. au.

thanks to my lovely silent beta for all your hard work and hearing you laugh is what its all about my dear.

It's also Ms. Tammie and Cindy Lou that read ahead for me...

Well, whatcha think?


End file.
